scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
There's No Creature Like Snow Creature
There's No Creature Like Snow Creature is the first episode of the first season of What's New, Scooby-Doo?. Premise The amateur sleuths travel to a mountain resort for some skiing and to watch a snowboarding competition. They end up investigating rumors of a snow creature that is attacking the participants. When Velma catches a cold and Fred breaks his leg, it's up to Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne to solve the mystery. Synopsis When snowboarding athlete Chris Klug decides to take a last run down the slopes at a mountain resort, he is attacked by a snow creature. While he managed to escape the creature's grasp, he ran into a tree and was injured. Scooby and the gang arrive at the mountain resort where the Wilkinson Snowboarding Open is being held. There they learn that Chris Klug was recently injured under mysterious circumstances. They come face-to-face with the creature while investigating. Fred breaks his leg trying leading the monster away from his friends. While Fred is bedridden, the remaining gang members continue to investigate. Due to the creature's interest in professional snowboarders, Shaggy was entered into the contest as a decoy. In the meantime, Velma caught a cold. This left Daphne to go on her own to find clues in an abandoned ski jump and encounter the creature again. Fred manages to come up with a plan to capture the creature using Shaggy and Scooby-Doo as live bait. A chase ensues that leads to the duo and the creature flying off the ski jump. The creature shattered to pieces at the bottom. Upon further examination, the creature was determined to been made completely of transparent lucite (including the moving parts). It was also being controlled by a mystery sneak from the top of the ski jump. Before the culprit managed to escape, an avalanche caused by Velma's sneeze brought him down to the gang. The culprit was revealed to be Avalanche Anderson, one of Fred's many childhood heroes. With his experience in the special effects world, Avalanche created the creature and controlled him using virtual reality technology. Avalanche wanted to regain his fame of being a pro snowboarder by getting rid of the competition. While observing other snowboarders, Shaggy is told by Chris that he is still officially part of the contest. Shaggy said that nothing would get him to participate. That's when Scooby (wearing the head of the Snow Creature) appears behind a snow pile. As Shaggy tries to escape, Scooby jumps onto his back and the duo tumble down a slope to the finish line. Even though Shaggy won the competition, the million dollar prize was no longer available. Scooby and Shaggy laughed it off saying, "Easy come, easy go!". Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Chris Klug * Gretchen Mueller * Nancy Chang * Bruce Wilkinson * Theodore Schussman Villains: * Snow Creature * Mystery sneak / * Avalanche Anderson Other characters: * Nancy Chang's cameraman * Elle * Desk clerk * Doctor * Morty * Skier * Snowboarder Locations * Mountain resort ** Wilkinson Snowboarding Open ** Mystery Inc.'s room ** Lobby ** Kitchen * Ski jump gate ** Ski jump * Theodore Schussman's cabin * Ski lift * Ski lift control booth * Dead Man's Bluff * Sunset Beach * Europe * Hollywood Objects * NATLAS * White Out DVD box Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Bruce Wilkinson's helicopter Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Continuity * Scooby laughing at one of Shaggy's jokes, but then saying he doesn't get it may be a reference to the recurring gag in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Notes/trivia * The title plays off an old Broadway song, "There's No Business Like Show Business". * This is the series premiere of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the first new episode to air on The WB's Kids' WB block. From 1976-1991, new episodes of the various spin-offs had been airing on ABC. * It's also the first episode to be produced by Warner Bros. Animation. * Original actors, Casey Kasem and Frank Welker, are listed in the credits after the opening theme song. Due to this, however, any additional characters they play aren't credited. * This is the first episode of a Scooby-Doo series to feature Welker, Mindy Cohn and Grey DeLisle as the voices of Scooby-Doo, Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake, respectively. ** Welker first voiced Scooby in the Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire DTV. ** DeLisle first voiced Daphne in the Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase DTV, and then briefly replaced by second Daphne, Heather North Kenney, in Legend of the Vampire and Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico. * This episode introduces the gang's new outfits and slight redesigns (e.g. Velma's ruffled hair). Additionally, Daphne's green handbag is first seen in this episode as well. * Welker, DeLisle, Tom Kenny, and Dee Bradley Baker are uncredited for the roles of the doctor, Gretchen Mueller, Theodore Schussman, and the Snow Creature, respectively. * Shaggy later listens to "It's a Rad, Rad World" in Safari, So Goodi!. * This is the second time after the Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) episode, Shiver and Shake, That Demon's a Snake, that a member of the gang is unable to participate due to being sick. In addition, it's also the first time two members have been taken out during a case, this time one is injured. * The outfits the gang wear in the mummy scene of the opening sequence, they don't wear until the next season in the episode, Mummy Scares Best. * NATLAS may be a reference to "atlas". * This is the first episode where the monster is considered to be a fake upon meeting it, until the transparent nature of its body threw them off. * This episode is in memory of Bob Onorato. * Even though Daphne says that Velma is sick, Velma shows no symptoms other than sneezing. This could mean that Velma did not, in fact, actually catch a cold. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Klug lands after his first flip, his entire face is missing. * The Mystery Machine is empty when it cuts Nancy off from asking her question to Mr. Wilkinson, and continues to be when Fred thinks he's watching a van that "looks" like the Mystery Machine on its own TV screen. * Elle only gets a couple of inches away from the right hand side of the screen and her snowboard and notepad already disappear making it look like they've been cut in half. * When Shaggy wonders who's been controlling the Snow Creature robot, the lower half of his jacket is brown. * When Velma says about watching all those snowboarding movies got her thinking that Avalanche must have connections in Hollywood, her left foot is hovering over the chair the latter is tied to, instead of on the ground. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When the Mystery Machine makes a perfect parking, its windows are shiny so it's impossible to see inside. The windows of the cars on either side of the van are also shiny as well. * Apparently an exception to the gang sharing a hotel room was made in this episode. Probably because they have seperate bedrooms. Specifically, there's only one bedroom, another bed seems to be in the main room. * Daphne implies there was foul play in Theodore's accident, refering to his collider as a "so-called" snowboarder, or she was refering to the person's maneuvering skills. Either way, who's she to judge? ** It seems she may have been reading how it was written, which makes it the newspaper implying foul play for some reason. * It must have been a prestigious competition if it still went ahead with no sponsers and the expected million dollar prize money having been removed. * In the end, no film crews or audience are visible at the competition. * The abrupt conclusion of Shaggy winning may be funnier, but not at all believable. In other languages Home media * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 1 - Space Ape at the Cape VHS released by Warner Home Video on August 19, 2003. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Volume 1 - Space Ape at the Cape DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 1, 2004. * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Complete 1st Season DVD set released by Warner Home Video on February 20, 2007. * Scooby-Doo! and the Snow Creatures DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 9, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Holiday Chills and Thrills DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 16, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! and the Snow Creatures DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 1, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! and Friends DVD released by Warner Home Video on April 1, 2014. Quotes References External links * TBA }} Category:Series premieres Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? season 1 episodes